Brave Hero: New Dragon
by Psyche Hybrid ZenMan
Summary: Join the son of Semas (MyUnit) and Nowi as he and his merry band of heroes stop yet another rising evil. (Avatar is named Semas.)


Brave Hero: New Dragon

By: Psyche Hybrid ZenMan

When a boy in west Ylisse obtains two strange gauntlets, his life is changed forever when he becomes…Brave Hero: Dragon!

Chapter 1: Awakening

"Kid, wake up!" a voice sounded from all around. I groaned and got up out of bed and looked over to the floating creature that awoke me, my spirit companion Gamma. He was a green hawk man with silver armor. He was infused with my soul on my 13th birthday and we haven't been seen apart. He smirked and said, "Today's the day, kiddo." I nodded and proceeded to put on my clothes when I saw a red box with a bow. Gamma looked at it and said, "It says,"

James,

This is your 19th year of age…never thought I'd see this day. The day you wear these Gauntlets and become the Brave Hero you were destined to be, Good luck!

Uncle Basilio.

"huh, Uncle sent me a present? Wonder what it is?" I opened the box and two red gauntlets floated out of it. My hands suddenly had them on and I jumped back a bit. Gamma nodded in approval, "it comes with an instruction manual, a sword and another book."

James nodded and picked the sword first. The sword shined and merged into the gauntlet. He focused and a blade formed into his hand. He jumped back and after a few seconds he tested it and saw that it was infused into his soul and could be called at will. He smirked and picked up the second book, it was teal and had the symbol of Naga. The book vanished and James looked around wondering if he had destroyed it. Gamma said, "I think it merged with you, kid." He wondered what the gauntlets were and decided to show his parents and siblings.

A blonde woman with pointy ears wearing glasses and purple dress was cooking breakfast for her children when her youngest daughter, Morgan, ran in with her elder sister, Nah, both panting heavily, "Mom! Dad! James! Lucina is in trouble we need your help!" Semas, the Grima Slayer, grabbed his Brave Sword and rushed out with his wife who was holding her DragonStone+.

James and Gamma looked at each other, nodded and rushed past his two elder sisters. He saw his mother get knocked out before she could transform. He picked up the DragonStone+ and focused; it disappeared into the gauntlet and James was engulfed in flames. Semas and Lucina saw this and rushed to James but when the flames subsided a red knight with dragon wings emerged.

"Whoa! What the heck!?" James' voice came from the knight and he looked down. He shrugged and rushed past his father and saw his mother's attacker; it was a Risen Barbarian with black demon wings. He called his sword and slashed his attacker. The Risen had a gash on its chest and chopped James' blade with the power of shadows. As the Risen approached James with malice, James held out his hand and shot a ball of light out of it felling the Risen. He sighed and changed back to his Manakete form.

He rubbed a hand through his spiky black hair and itched his pointy ears. He ran over to his mother and inspected her and found she was not injured but out cold. He looked over to his father and saw he was shocked. He picked up his mother and asked his father, "father, you okay?" Semas snapped out of his trance and said, "yeah, let's get your mother inside, come on Lucina, let's get you patched up as well." The young princess snapped out of her trance and said, "yes, Uncle Semas."

Once Nowi and Lucina were patched up, Semas asked James where he had gotten those gauntlets. James scratched his head and simply said, "Gift from Uncle Basilio." Semas knew now, "Ah, so Basilio gave you them, eh?"

James nodded and Semas said, "alright, but you're gonna need a new sword, that one looks broken…"

James smiled and said, "yes, sir!"

That night, Chrom came over and picked Lucina up. Semas explained what had happened and explained James' heroics. Chrom smiled and said, "Well, he IS your son, I expected no less." Semas laughed and Nowi, now awake, giggled. James was sitting on the couch when Lucina sat next to him, "Th-thank you helping me." James looked at his long-time friend and smirked, "No problem, that's what friends are for right?" Lucina smiled and nodded, "yes, it is." Lucina kissed James on the cheek and said, "Good night…my hero." James blushed and smiled, "Good night, Lucina."

Chapter 2: Sword of Dragons

The next day Semas, Nah, Nowi, Morgan and James went to the market to see if they could find James a new sword. When the girls went to go shop for dresses and clothes, James and Semas went into the blacksmith to look for a new sword. The blacksmith was a tall man with black hair and brown eyes. He looked as though he had seen better days. A woman with reddish-pink hair was sitting in the corner of the shop knitting a sweater and an 18 year old that was testing an Axe he had just made. Semas spoke up and said, "Lon-qu! Long time no see." The blacksmith smiled, "Ah, Semas and young James! What brings you guys to my shop? New sword, Semas?" Semas nodded, "for James, not me." Lon-qu nodded and noticed James had on a familiar pair of gauntlets, "Ah, the Brave Gauntlets! Basilio finally gave them to you?" James looked stunned, "you know what they are?" Lon-qu smirked, "Yeah, want me to teach you how to use them properly?"

"Yeah, might as well." "good, but first let me give you this." He handed James a white sword with a blue hilt, "this is called the Sword of Naga. It's said to have been blessed by Naga herself." James looked at the sword and suddenly A woman appeared in James' mind, "Hear me, young hero…you were not chosen by happenstance, but by an old prophecy." James looked around and found he wasn't in the Blacksmith anymore, the area was pure white and the woman he had just seen in his mind was sitting in a chair. James suddenly recognized the woman, "Naga." Gamma kneeled and said, "pleasure to see you again, my love." James looked at his companion and Gamma said, "Long story."

"the prophecy you need to fulfill will start off by you facing Grima's Shadow with the powers sealed within those gauntlet's, what's this?" she walked over and looked at the gauntlets. She raised an eyebrow, "some of the power has already been released. Very well, first we will show you how to fuse weapons. Gamma?"

"yes, milady." He walked up to a chest that contained a variety of weapons. Gamma pulled out a few and handed them to James.

[James received a Brave Sword!]

[James received a BeastStone+!]

[James received 8 "Chaos Spear" spell books!]

[James received Caliburn!]

James tested each weapon and found he could wield them all, regardless of vocation. He nodded and put everything into his bag. Naga smiled, "Well, shall we begin?" James nodded and pulled out the Brave Sword. "Equip 1 Chaos Spear spell book." He pulled out the yellow and black book. He suddenly knew what to do as if someone was teaching him from the inside.

(good, good, now unleash their powers and merge them into one!) James could hear the voice inside his head. James nodded and cast Chaos Spear into the Brave Sword. The sword shone yellow and onyx and transformed with the energy.

[James produced Chaos BraveSword!]

[James produced the "Braver" spell book]

{James learned "Chaos Spear" as an ability.}

{James learned "Braver" as an ability.}

The new weapon was now similar to the BraveSword, except now it was 1.5x as long and had a yellow blade and a black handle. (it cannot be broken like Falchion as well.)

The sword known as Caliburn suddenly spoke into James' mind , '_ah, so Your my new wielder? Very well, I am the sacred sword Caliburn and I will help you on your journey. First though, let us take care on Grima's shadow, shall we?_'

James nodded and suddenly a shadow in the form of his father formed and took on a dark aura. James never knew that his father WAS once Grima and finished him. The Shadow of Grima shot an orb of darkness at James and hit James in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and gripped his arm. He sucked it up and rushed the shadow with Caliburn in hand. He jumped and started slashing at Grima once he got close enough, Ignis triggered and he yelled, "TIME TO FINISH YOU!" Then another ability he couldn't quite place welled inside him and he appeared in front of the Shadow and slashed hard, cutting the Shadow of Grima into pieces. Once the energy subsided, Naga and Gamma floated over to the boy and Naga cried, "Well done young Brave Hero! You have successfully acquired Soul Surge and used it to your advantage! I leave you and Gamma to protect this world from an upcoming evil. Farewell!"

"James? James! Wake up!" He could hear his father's voice and quickly shot up from where he lay. Apparently, he had passed out for as long as he was in that 'room' and his father and his friends were watching over the young hero.

"?" he had that expression on his face that said, 'what the hell happened?'

"*sigh* well, at least you are awake now? Good, now let's begin!" Lon'qu drew his Killer Edge as James drew his Sword of Naga. Cherche stood in between them and yelled, "Take it OUTSIDE!"

"Sorry, Auntie Cherche!" James dashed out the smithy as did Lon'qu and when they were outside Semas stood as judge.

"Ready? Begin!" The retired Assassin attacked James but was quickly parried and countered. Ignis activated and James yelled, "Time to tip the scales!" he jumped and slashed downward knocking Lon'qu back about 5 feet.

"Enough, that will be the decider." Semas called.

James and Lon'qu nodded and shook hands, "Well done, boy." "Thanks, Uncle Lon'qu!"

"EEEEEEK!" James heard his sisters scream as he saw Nah run from a bandit. He also saw his Mother and Morgan being cornered and about to be finished. James commanded the now armed Cherche, Gerome, Lon'qu, and Semas. James doled out commands as his Father would have. He told his father to help Nowi and Morgan and told Lon'qu to help Nah. Cherche and Gerome followed James and finally came towards the main bandits. He had a crazed face and had a tome in hand. "Torch everything! We'll show the Ylisseins what the true power of Grima can do!" The main bandit cried. 'Grima!?' James sweatdropped as his right hand started hurting. '?!' The Brand of the Exalt shone on his hand, something only Lucina and Chrom had. He cried out in pain as his Brand started to burn.

Semas felt his Brand of the Fellblood appear and cried out, "N-no!"

"I Summon Grima, the Fellblood!" the Mage bandit yelled and now the supposedly dead Grima was summoned and started his rampage. James knew what his destiny was and cried out, "I unleash the power of Naga, the Divine Dragon!"

A shining white dragon formed in the sky and attacked the mage with the power of light. The Mage was felled and the link for Grima to this world was severed, forcing him into the spirit world.

The Brand stopped burning as did his Father's. Naga smiled and said, "This was only the start as I can see. Beware there are more links for Grima to come through and only you and your allies can stop them."

James nodded and dropped to his knees, the summoning taking a lot out of him. He sighed and saw that the bandits were disposed of and his family was safe. He smiled and fainted.

**And there is Chapter 1 and 2 of Brave Hero: New Dragon!**


End file.
